Magic Tricks
by rocketcat56
Summary: A one shot about what happens when Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi Wan are bored and decide to do magic tricks. It's not as cheesy as it sounds. Enjoy!


**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first Star Wars fic! I don't really know what to say so please enjoy!**

**Copyright: I do not own Star Wars.**

Ahsoka, Anakin and Obi Wan were all bored one day, and when I say bored I mean they were bored to the point of exploding, so they decided to "attempt" to do magic tricks. Anakin went first.

"Okay," he said "for my trick I am going to pull some flowers out of my sleeve! Right after I use the bathroom!" Obi Wan and Ahsoka groaned. Anakin came back a few minutes later with a large lump in his sleeve.

"What's that in your sleeve?" Ahsoka said with a smirk.

"Ummm my milk carton," Anakin stuttered.

"Why did you put it in your sleeve?" Ahsoka asked again with a smirk.

"Ummm because its cool," said Anakin.

"What? No, it's not," Ahsoka said "How is putting a milk carton in your sleeve cool?"

"It just is. Now, will you just let me do my trick," Anakin groaned.

"Okay, fine," Ahsoka said with a smirk.

"Thank you," said an exasperated Anakin.

"Now as I was saying I will pull some flowers out of my sleeve," Anakin said.

"Are they in your milk carton that's in your SLEEVE," Ahsoka said.

"NO!" Anakin groaned.

"Just do the trick!" Obi Wan said exasperated.

"Okay, okay," Anakin said. Then he reached his hand in his sleeve and pulled out a sack of potatoes! Ahsoka just sat there with her mouth open while Anakin smirked at her and Obi Wan just gave him a weird look.

"Okaaaaay," said Obi Wan "Now it's my turn." Obi Wan got up and stood in the middle of the room while Anakin took Obi Wan's seat on the couch.

"Ewwww Obi Wan your seats still warm," Anakin said.

"Nice to know," Ahsoka said.

"Oh that's because I have a had a heater installed in my underwear," Obi Wan said casually. Anakin and Ahsoka gave each other weird glances and turned their attention back to Obi Wan.

"Again, nice to know," Ahsoka said sarcastically.

"Okay for my trick I will make a coffee so caffeinated it will make the person who drinks it so hyper that the only way to make them not hyper will be to make them pass out," he said.

"What in the universe!" Ahsoka yelled "Who drinks coffee with that much caffeine?"

"I do," Obi Wan said. Ahsoka looked closer at Obi Wan and realized he was shaking.

"Then how come your not super hyper?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

"I guess I'm immune to it," said Obi Wan while twitching his neck to the right.

"Okaaaay, right," Ahsoka said.

"I'll be right back with the coffee," Obi Wan said and then rushed out of the room. A few minutes later Obi Wan came back with a steaming mug full of green coffee.

"Ewwwwwww," Ahsoka said while putting a hand over her nose because the coffee smelled REALLY bad.

"Sooo who wants to drink it?" Obi Wan asked.

"Not me," Ahsoka said still holding her hand over her nose.

"How about you Anakin?" Obi Wan said with a smirk.

"No way," Anakin said strernly.

"Awwww come on Anakin. Are you scared?" Obi Wan taunted.

"No!" Anakin said.

"Then drink it and prove to me that you are not a chicken like Ahsoksa," Obi Wan said with a weird smile.

"Hey!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Fine! But just to prove to you that I'm not a chicken like Ahsoka," Anakin said and took the mug from Obi Wan.

"I'm right here!" Ahsoka said.

"We know," Anakin said and took a sip from the mug.

"Ewwwww gross," Ahsoka said.

"It's actually pretty good," Anakin said "It kind of tastes like..." All of a sudden Anakin started shaking and twitching randomly and then he started bouncing around and flapping his arms like he was a bird or something.

"Oh no," Ahsoka groaned.

"FRIED PEACHES WITH GRAVY!" Anakin screamed.

"Yuck," Ahsoka said.

"WOAH LOOK A FLYING PRINCESS!" Anakin screeched.

"That's a lamp Anakin," Obi Wan said.

"Do you know how to make a person pass out," Ahsoka asked Obi Wan.

"I'M GONNA GO SHVE MY LEGS WITH OBI WAN'S RAZOR," Anakin exclaimed.

"No that's not the actual cure I didn't know it would have this effect on AnakWAIT WHAT DID HE JUST SAY!" Obi Wan screamed.

"He's going to go shave his legs with your razor," Ahsoka said casually. At that moment Anakin rushed into the room with perfectly shaved legs and Obi Wan's now very hairy razor.

"MY RAZOR!" Obi Wan screamed.

"Your poor razor," Ahsoka said looking at what once used to be Obi Wan's razor but was now literally a stick with lots of hair on it.

"We have got to get him out of this crazy state," Obi Wan said.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO COME OUT," Anakin said and started flirting with the dresser.

"And fast," Ahsoka said. They tried everything drenching him in cold water, reading him the dictionary, and even making him smell his grandma's feet but nothing worked.

"Nothing's working!" Obi Wan screamed. Then Luminara walked in.

"What's with all the noise," she said.

"THAT!" Ahsoka and Obi Wan said in unison.

"Oh," said Luminara. Then she walked right up to Anakin placed to fingers on his forehead and closed her eyes. Anakin then stopped twisting and shaking and became normal again.

"WHAT!? HOW!?" Ahsoka and Obi Wan said together.

"Magic Luminara said with a wink and left the room leaving Ahsoka and Obi Wan to stare at Anakin and wonder how she did it.

"Well, ummm now it's your turn Ahsoka," Obi Wan said.

"I think that's enough magic for today," Ahsoka said and went to chase down Luminara and ask her how she did it.

**A/N: So what did you think of my first Star Wars fanfic? The review button is begging you to click it and tell me what you think!**

**Copyright: I do not own Star Wars.**


End file.
